


Hungry

by nyctai



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Little smut, M/M, bestfriends, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, more than friends, sapnap - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctai/pseuds/nyctai
Summary: “God, you’re so eager.” Dream laughed jokingly.George rolled his eyes, “I’m just hungry Dream...”The younger boy tilted his head slightly to the side."..for you” he finished.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 67





	Hungry

His character ran aimlessly through the jungle biome as he was holding the W button on his keyboard whilst looking at his second monitor, placed on the left side of his desk. “George?” Dream called out. 

“Yes, yes give me a moment.” He replied.

George shifted around in his chair, he was visibly uncomfortable. 

“Dude where are you, George? I’ve been looking around for ages.” Sapnap asked.

George was still fiddling with his second monitor, making it obvious that something was wrong. A red glow spread across his cheeks as he adjusted himself. The chat became suspicious and concerned. 

“Come on George, tell us your co-ords.” Dream chuckled.

The British boy looked at his monitor that was displaying Minecraft. He moved his chair closer towards his desk and pressed the F3 button, revealing his location in the world. 

“There you go,” George said with little emotion. He kept looking back at his second monitor, not revealing to the stream what was on it. He was being secretive.

After a few more shuffles in his chair, he switched tabs to Streamlabs and hovered over the green button, which was yellow to him, that said ‘End stream’. He then twisted his head, making eye contact with the camera.

“Thank you so much for watching guys! I’m going to be raiding Karl now since he’s going live. I’ll probably be on there later maybe but I’m not sure. But, thank you so much for watching!”

He smiled before waving his last goodbyes and ended the stream with a click.

Sapnap was confused. 

“George? Why the heck did you end the stream?” 

George made an unrecognizable sound before leaving the call.

The older boy moved once again before messaging Sapnap.

“Sorry Sap, something came up. I need to go do something right now.”

Sapnap replied with the thumbs-up emoji. He always respected George and knew not to ask too many questions that would make him uncomfortable. Yes, they were best friends but they still had boundaries.

After a few seconds, George received a call on Discord. Without hesitation, he joined.

“Have you seen the crazy theories the fans have come up with?” Dream laughed.

George sat there, taking in what he just saw. 

“I-I don’t care?” He replied.

George could tell Dream was alarmed by what he had just said. The younger boy didn’t think that he would react like this. Did he like what he saw? Did he hate him for showing him?

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” He asked gently.

George rested back in his chair, processing everything. 

Dream had just shown George his face. On stream. For the first time, after years. He had just revealed everything George had been so eager to see but had stayed patient. 

“I am. I just didn’t expect that from you, Dream.”

George couldn’t help it. All of the memories of him in his bed, looking up at his ceiling, imagining himself in Dream’s arms, imagining what he looked like. Freckles, dirty-blonde hair, green eyes. It all was similar to what he had imagined. He wasn’t disappointed at all, rather much impressed.

“So… what do you think?” The Floridian boy asked, eager for George’s approval of his appearance.

A few seconds passed. George sat there, alone by himself. He imagined himself in a dark room with the younger boy. The older boy approaching him, eager for him to feel him. Their arms collided as they wrapped themselves into a comfortable, tight hug. George looked up at Dream as the younger boy bent down to graze his nose across George’s.

The thought of Dream touching him made him feel lively - at home. As his thoughts continued, he thought of Dream travelling from the tip of his nose to his soft neck. Before doing so, he looked into George’s eyes for approval. Dream received a nod and took permission. Small, gentle kisses turned into fierce ones. Dream was eager for George and George was hungry for him.

“George?” Dream asked.

The British boy let out a sharp exhale before snapping back into reality. He looked down and realised what he had done… well, what Dream had done.

“I’m here, sorry. I think my Discord bugged out or something.” He lied.

“So?” 

George had been waiting for this moment for so long. He’d always picture what it’d be like but he never imagined it to be like this.  
“You want me to be honest?” George asked.

Dream felt scared by his response. He wasn’t sure if George liked how he looked or not. His heart began beating quickly and his leg began bouncing.

“Yes.”

George giggled and bit his lip. 

“Dream… you turned me on.” 

The younger boy’s jaw dropped slightly. Hearing that come from George was enough for him.

“I did?” 

The older boy’s tight trousers were making him feel uncomfortable. George moved slightly and pulled them down, revealing a tent.

“Yes Dream.” He assured.

Dream was shocked by his response. He felt relieved that George didn’t find him ugly and better yet, was hard for him.

Dream licked his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to make it more painful for you, would I?” He asked even though he knew the answer.

“Dream,” George completely ignored the question, “would it be bad to say that I want you?” George asked.

“Not at all” The younger boy replied.

“Well since you’re comfortable with me seeing you… maybe I could come to Florida?”

George prayed for the answer to be yes. He’d give the world to see and feel Dream right now. Their bodies pressed together, producing hot heat between them as their tongues eagerly collided.

“Yes.” Dream said. George could hear his smile.

The older boy instantly sat up and turned to his second monitor, taking another look at the beautiful man. He then proceeded to open his browser and search for tickets. George didn’t care about the price. 

As he was searching, he found the fastest ticket with no stops. Exactly what he needed. The British boy didn’t hesitate to buy them.  
He began putting in his details, he could hear familiar movements coming from Dream’s end of the call. 

“You aren’t even going to wait for me?” George giggled excitedly.

Dream chuckled in response.

“Come on Dream, tell me your address right now,” George demanded.

“God, you’re so eager.” Dream laughed jokingly.

George rolled his eyes, “I’m just hungry Dream...”

The younger boy titled his head slightly to the side.

..for you” he finished.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing something like this so I hope you enjoy. dream and George have both said theyre comfortable with this type of stuff but if their feelings are to change, i will take this down.


End file.
